


John's first birthday at Baker Street

by notjustmom



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hudders is da bomb, M/M, birthday fic, first kiss implied, implied explicitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	John's first birthday at Baker Street

"What is it, dear?" Mrs. Hudson asked quietly without looking up from her weekly dusting of the flat.

Sherlock sighed, then stepped down from the coffee table and glided over to his chair, dropping into it inelegantly. "It's John's birthday. And I have purchased presents and a card, but I'm not sure if -"

"How did you find out?"

"The night we had to go to A&E for concussion last month? I had to fill out the paper work, so I had to go through his wallet..."

"Ah." Mrs. Hudson nodded, and continued dusting.

"We are friends, correct? Friends do give other friends birthday presents? It wouldn't seem that strange that I would do that, right?"

"No, dear."

Sherlock pulled his knees up to his chin and sighed heavily. "You think it's a mistake."

Mrs. Hudson turned and looked at him finally. She had kept an eye on him since the doctor had moved in that day in January, she had known from his face when he had introduced him to her that he was already in love, at the very least, very much smitten, and now, on the last day of March, she knew he was in trouble.

"No, I think he would appreciate the gesture very much." She rolled her eyes at him, then sat down in the client chair, still holding the feather duster. "You two just need to sit down and talk."

Sherlock looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. 

"Don't look at me like that. You always tell people to observe, look at the evidence of your own eyes and ears, and yet, on this subject, you have failed to see what is right in front of you."

"Has he said anything to you?" 

"He doesn't have to, love. I hear it, I see it, plain as the nose on your lovely face. Just think, consider the evidence, as you would for any other case, then draw a conclusion. Now, I already have a cake baking in the oven that I have to check on, yes, of course I knew, idiot boy. You bring him over after a nice dinner out, and it will be ready."

"Dinner. Right." Sherlock hopped up from his chair, kissed her cheek, then took out his phone from his dressing gown pocket. "Mycroft. That place that no one can get into? I need a reservation for two tonight. Yes. TONIGHT. What? You already - of course you did... thank you, Myc."

Mrs. Hudson stood up and kissed his cheek, then wiped the smudge of pink from his face. "That won't do, don't want him to get jealous..."

"John, jealous?" 

"Dear boy, sit and think for a bit, and it will become all too clear." She shook her head, picked up her cleaning bucket and left the flat.

 

John wearily climbed the steps after a twelve hour shift. All he wanted was a beer and maybe some of the leftovers from last night, a shower before falling into bed.

"Go get dressed, John."

"Sherlock?" He looked at his flat mate and realised he knew. "How - oh... of course. The concussion." He shook his head as he recalled one of the worst Valentine's Days in recorded history. "You didn't -"

"Our reservations are in thirty minutes, time for a quick shower, and there is a package on your bed - I think the sizes are correct." 

John rubbed his face, then saw the look in Sherlock's eyes, and nodded, then left the room. Twenty minutes later he was standing in front of Sherlock, with a wary glint in his eye. "It's perfect. I'm afraid to ask how you know my sizes."

"You know my methods, John."

"Uh-hmm, right." John grinned up at him and shook his head. "I've been an idiot. A right moron. If it's all the same to you -"

"I have it all planned... dinner... cake..." Sherlock stumbled over his words as he felt John's fingers in his hair. "John?"

"I'd rather just stay in, and unwrap you, though it does seem a shame, not to take you out and show you off..."

"John?" Sherlock's voice dropped to a place that made John's toes curl. "If you don't kiss me right now..."

The threat went unissued, a late night order of dumplings was delivered and demolished, and the birthday cake made a delayed appearance with the morning tea.


End file.
